Kare kodomo no Tsuki
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-Song fic] El comprendía su dolor, ella también. Leona descubrió su identidad, él era aquel niño del símbolo de la luna, lo que ellos no sabían, es que en todo este tiempo estuvieron acompañados.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen._

_**Aclaraciones: **__[__**AU-Song fic**__] las letras en cursiva son la letra de la canción, __**"Bird" **__de Yuya Matsushita__**. **__Espero que les guste y disfruten del fic. Puede que esté relacionado con mi fic, __**"Ryuusei no Nozoma y The Brave girl". **_

_**Summary:**_**[**_AU-Song fic_**]**_El comprendía su dolor, ella también. Leona descubrió su identidad, él era aquel niño del símbolo de la luna, lo que ellos no sabían, es que en todo este tiempo estuvieron acompañados._

* * *

**Kare kodomo no Tsuki**

**[**_El niño de la luna_**]**

* * *

"_Las Flores, los árboles y nosotros estamos tristes._

_No solo crecen tratando de alcanzar el cielo. _

_Lo notamos cuando miramos hacia abajo. _

_Y luego miramos hacia arriba nuevamente"_

Él estaba en su departamento observando nuevamente la misma noche solitaria donde se encontró con aquella mujer: donde las caricias y las sonrisas dejaron grabadas en esa noche anterior, también el hecho que se dijeron el uno al otro que se extrañaban, fue suficiente para ver que sus sentimientos estuvieron dormidos todo este tiempo. Se volteó ligeramente para ver una fotografía que tenía con su madre y otra con su padre; su mente era demasiado ruidosa, porque todo comenzaba a aclararse más… Ella era la niña a quien defendió alguna vez en su vida.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tras recordar un suceso melancólico pero reconfortante; cuando sus padres estaban buscándolos en el bosque y ellos solo hablan después de que los otros niños habían huido, aparte fue su acompañante de ver los fuegos artificiales.

Iori miro el calendario que mostraba el mes de marzo, como su mente lo tenía en otro lado, ensayando con su banda y pensando en una nueva gira que le propuso su representante, una propuesta que debería aprovechar. —Veinticinco de marzo—dijo al recordar que en el día de mañana era su cumpleaños. Suspiro, porque de todas formas a nadie le importaba, solo a sus compañeros de la banda.

Se acuesta en su cama, abrazando su almohada para dormir cómodamente. Sin embargo, las pesadillas comenzaban a molestarlo…—_ ¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes!_ _—_esa voz masculina se había grabado muy bien en su mente, era su padre quien le gritaba.

—_Iori, Iori_ _—_esa voz suave y femenina, lo llamaba por su nombre. Sentía unas suaves caricias en su cabeza, el tacto de su mano parecía tan real. —_No pienses en el pasado, construye uno nuevo…Como tú siempre querías_

— _¿Mamá?_ _—_decía al abrir los ojos estando medio dormido, su figura era luminosa; mostraba esa encantadora sonrisa, su cabello largo e rojizo. —_Mamá, yo…_

—_No digas nada, hijo, recuerda…En todo este tiempo, estuve a tu lado_

El pelirrojo pestaño dos veces para despabilarse, el espíritu de su madre ya no estaba, tras escuchar eso sus ojos trasmitían un brillo especial, obviamente no quería llorar…

"_Pareces deprimido mientras duermes _

_Como si tuvieras una pesadilla _

_Yo estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado _

_No huiré a ninguna parte"_

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, fue informada por sus compañeros que dentro de unos días tendrían que dejar Japón, ya que la misión que tuvieron que hacer fue cumplida con éxito. Para ella, todavía no, porque tenía una misión aparte: y era investigar a Iori Yagami…Porque él era un sospechoso de la muerte de las secretarias de Rugal Bernstein, la cual ella conoció a ambas mujeres en el torneo del '96.

Su objetivo no era simplemente eso, sino pasar tiempo con _"El niño de la luna", _a quien recordó y lo reconoció después de tanto tiempo. Su protector, su acompañante: tenía que buscar alguna forma de despistar a sus compañeros para ir a visitarlo, pues Leona fue la única que lo estuvo investigando, aparte del comandante. Tenía toda la información respecto al pelirrojo, pero le faltaban algunas piezas del rompecabezas para completar.

—Veinticinco de marzo. —decía al leer un poco de la biografía que había encontrado. —Hoy es su cumpleaños.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando que podría regalarle:

—_Leona, Leona—_le llamaba una voz masculina. Ella se dirigió hacia el baño, no estaba nadie, vio que en el lavabo se estaba llenando de agua, cerro la canilla. —_Leona_ _—_un reflejo estaba apareciendo.

La joven pestaño dos veces, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, casi se desmaya pero no lo hizo, de apoco fue reconociendo. — ¿Papá? —lo nombro estando confundida, una lagrima rozo por su mejilla.

—_Mi pequeña Leona._ _—_le hablaba con ternura. —_Eres toda una mujer._

—Papá, yo…

—_No digas nada, por lo menos tienes a alguien que te cuida y te quiere—_hablaba Gaidel mostrando su reflejo en el agua. —_Por lo menos sé que estas bien._

—Yo no quería matarte—dijo al taparse los ojos con ambas manos, ocultando sus lágrimas.

—_Lo sé, lo sé. Tal vez si era mi destino, que tenía que evitarlo desde el principio—_le decía mostrándole una agradable sonrisa, —_No te rindas, además lo único que quiero es que seas feliz._

— _¿_Feliz? —repitió percatada.

—_Cuando eras pequeña, yo tenía visiones del futuro, y vi uno donde te reencontrabas con el niño del símbolo de la luna—_le decía mientras que su reflejo iba desapareciendo.

— ¿Con Iori Yagami? —de apoco iba captando los motivos, además ella también suele tener visiones. — ¡¿Dime que sucederá con nosotros?!

—_No tengo permitido decírtelo, Leona, tienes que darte cuenta de eso tu misma._ _—_dijo Gaidel, cosa que su imagen ya ni se veía, solo escuchaba su voz, la joven coloco ambas manos sobre el lavabo, parecía una loca que le hablaba al agua…—_…Solo quiero que construyas tu destino._

— ¿Papá? —lo llamo, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, cuando aprenda mejor utilizar su _Hidrokinesis _podrá comunicarse con su padre de algún modo. Porque ella siente que él siempre estuvo a su lado. —…Entonces, hay esperanza todavía.

Leona Heidern, se había ingeniado una excusa para salir, necesitaba ir a caminar para disfrutar de los últimos días que le quedaban, pero esta vez quería estar sola…

—Bueno, pero no quiero que te tardes mucho—aceptaba Ralf con una sonrisa, —Confió en ti y sé que regresaras temprano al departamento.

— ¿Dónde irán ustedes? —pregunto con poco interés, porque ya sabía dónde van a ir.

—Iremos a visitar bares. —respondió cortante y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces, cuídense. —le pidió la militar al dar media vuelta para retirarse.

—_Me sorprende la actitud de Leona…—_pensó el coronel al quedar confundido por como sobre llevo las cosas.

**…**

Ella había salido de una tienda, llevando en sus manos una cajita roja y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. — ¿Iori? —pronuncio su nombre al verlo que entraba a un cementerio. Llevaba consigo rosas; entro también al cementerio, sabe que no sería un buen momento pero necesitaba darle este regalo.

La peli azulada lo vio allí parado al frente de una lápida, se acercó un poco:

—_Puede que no sea tu cumpleaños, pero quería visitarte igual por el mío. —_escuchaba como le hablaba a la lápida. Miro que dejo las rosas. —_Sé que en este día, me estas desando un feliz cumpleaños, mamá._

El aún no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo ambos levantaron la vista hacia el cielo, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciar sus mejillas y jugar con sus cabellos. Luego ella seguía mirándolo, estando atenta. —Sé que estas mirándome—hablo Iori al guardar sus manos en los bolsillos.

La joven desvió la mirada por lo que él hizo lo mismo:

—S-Si, lo hice—admitió al esconder su rubor. — ¿Te estas lamentando?

—Probablemente. —contesto al darle la espalda, se estaba marchando del cementerio, pero la militar lo seguía, tenía que entregarle su regalo. — ¿Por qué me sigues?

—P-Porque…—no sabía que responderle, cuando se distrajo por un segundo en pensar para responder, el pelirrojo había avanzado tanto que la dejo ahí parada en la vereda donde salían del cementerio.

"_¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? _

_Y lentamente miramos hacia el cielo _

_Miramos hacia arriba y desviamos la mirada _

_El cielo azul que miraste aquel día _

_Estas lamentándote, pero no lo buscas _

_Estas viviendo entre el intervalo _

_De libertad y egoísmo"_

Todo el día, se la paso buscándolo pero cuando no lo encontró. Leona prefirió volver al departamento para cambiarse ya que sus compañeros le avisaron sobre un festival que se realizaría cerca de un templo, algo se le hacía muy familiar, como si esto lo hubiera vivido antes…

Los mercenarios habían comprado sus kimonos: de color negro y verde oscuro, que los dejaban un poco grandotes por su físico. Ellos le habían comprado uno para su compañera, y era un kimono verde claro con dibujos de estrellas, de un color verde oscuro.

—Gracias chicos—le agradecía Leona con una cálida sonrisa.

—De nada, Leona.

—De nada, princesa.

**…**

Cuando llegaron a la zona, el templo parecía que estaba unida a un bosque, muchos lo conocían pero pocos entraban a visitarlo. —Así que este es el templo que hablaba Chizuru—decía Clark al acomodarse sus gafas.

—El templo de la familia de Chizuru Kagura. —insinuaba el coronel, al fruncir el ceño. —Seguramente debe estar en el festival.

—Si, como todos. —dijo la militar al mirar para otro lado. Aún tenía esa cajita roja.

—Todavía me extraña que Clark no se haya quitado las gafas—hablo Jones en tono burlón.

— ¡Mejor cierra la boca, Ralf! —Elevaba el tono de su voz, — ¡No te das cuenta que ya extraño a mi gorra!

—Jajaj—se reía la joven con timidez.

—Clark el misterioso. Jajaja—insinuaba el coronel al reírse.

"_Apoyándote en este nocturno cielo sin estrellas _

_Vagando con ojos que no distinguen la realidad…"_

El pelirrojo tenía un kimono azul con negro, mostrando su símbolo de la luna creciente. Pasando de desapercibido entre la multitud de las personas, levanto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, esto le traía tantos recuerdos; porque el antes con sus padres solían venir frecuentemente al festival, solo porque su madre siempre fue la alegría del hogar.

Tomo un atajo, entrando a la zona del bosque oscuro; no le daba tanta importancia la oscuridad, lo único que quería era evitar a las personas ruidosas, que reían y gritaban. —Ni una sola estrella en el cielo. —murmuraba por lo bajo.

"_No le tenía miedo a nada _

_Eso era porque no tenía nada que atesorar _

_Mañana y en una década más _

_Incluso ahora, tendré miedo."_

Por la cantidad de personas que vinieron al festival, Leona había perdido de vista a sus compañeros, lo único que sabía era que sus compañeros se fueron caminando hacia el templo…

—No los puedo ver. —decía ella al ver todo su alrededor. —Tendré que tomar un atajo. —cuando apenas entro al bosque, un destello de color purpura vio en lo profundo del lugar, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios de la peli azul.

Esto se estaba volviendo repetitivo, y la joven lo sabe, podía acordarse ese momento cuando se cruzó con Iori, en el mismo lugar. En el bosque.

—Solo tengo que guiarme por el destello purpura. —decía en voz baja.

"_Soy feliz, mi amor _

_Todas las personas se convierten en el cielo _

_Extienden sus brazos y sueñan _

_El cielo azul, que vimos ese día, siempre lo protegeré _

_Alas para volar libremente en las penumbras"_

—Tome un atajo equivocado—decía el pelirrojo al golpear con fuerza uno de los árboles. — ¡Maldición! —agrego molesto, el solía acostumbrarse pasear en festivales, solo para admirar los fuegos artificiales, le agradaba recordar aquellos buenos momentos donde la conoció a ella y más que ahora sabe su identidad.

— ¡Iori! —lo llamo la joven militar, escondió su rubor al verlo con un kimono similar, el desvió su mirada hacia ella.

—Leona te ves…Linda—dijo al darle la espalda, — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—N-No te estoy siguiendo, si es lo que piensas…—respondió cortante, —Solo vengo a entregarte esto.

"_Ya no las deseo obtener. _

_No todos tienen los mismos ideales. _

_No existe el paraíso llamado libertad. _

_Es porque en el cielo no hay un camino que tomar…"_

En ese momento, le entrego una cajita rojiza. Yagami frunció el ceño, no entendía nada el motivo para volverse a cruzar con ella; abrió el objeto para encontrarse con dos obsequios, uno era un collar de la luna creciente y otro es de la estrella:

— ¿Qué es esto? —interrogo confundido.

—Dos collares. —respondió, al agarrar el collar de la luna creciente. —Yo me quedo con esta y tú con la estrella.

— Entiendo pero, ¿Qué sucede? —hablaba el muchacho al fruncir el ceño.

—Dentro de dos días, debo volver a la base Ikari—contesto, al desviar su mirada, porque duda en disfrutar aprovechar los días que le quedan, esto lo pensaba por sus compañeros que podían sospechar de su actitud, que últimamente fue cambiando. —Por eso quería regalarte esto, por tu cumpleaños.

—… ¿Cómo sabias eso?

—Yo solo lo investigue. —fue su respuesta para dejarlo percatado. —Es mi trabajo y mi misión.

— Investigar a tus amantes —dijo con sarcasmo, para después reírse un poco. —Entiendo, entonces yo me quedo con la estrella.

—Así podremos recordarnos el uno al otro.

Este acaricio suave la mejilla de su acompañante, enredaba sus dedos en ese cabello azulado; acercando lentamente su rostro y el de ella, pero algo los interrumpió. Los fuegos artificiales subían al cielo nocturno y se esparcían mostrando unos encantadores colores, cuando ellos tenían sus collares puestos, estando distraídos no se dieron cuenta de que sus obsequios estaban brillando, uno azul y otro rojo, se tomaron de la mano.

—_Io…_—le llamaba una voz femenina.

—_Leo…_—le llamo una voz masculina, aparte de que los arbustos se movían lentamente, como si alguien iba a salir.

"_En tu cielo, soy el único prisionero. _

_No huiré a ninguna parte. _

_Por favor, no te alejes de mi lado. _

_Todas las personas dentro del cielo. _

_Está encarcelada dentro la jaula de la libertad. _

_Es perfecto mientras tú estés. _

_Ya no necesito alas en este cielo…"_

Ambos voltearon bruscamente para mirar hacia atrás, creían haber escuchado las voces de sus padres, cuando los habían encontrado aquella vez en el bosque. Iori sonrió por lo bajo, por lo que Leona se le quedo mirando.

— ¿Qué sucede? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

—Nada, todo se vuelve repetitivo ¿no lo crees? —contesto al mirarla de reojo.

—…Creo que sí. —admitía ella. —Feliz Cumpleaños, Iori.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales seguían esparciéndose en el cielo, este se encargó de robarle un tierno beso a la militar, era una forma de agradecerle por todas las cosas que fueron ocurriendo, _¿destino? _Puede ser pero es mejor que ellos construyan su propio camino… Leona disfrutaba del beso, al igual que Iori.

—_Aishiteru…—_se confesaron al mismo tiempo, que quedaron entre miradas y sonrisas.

Las personas iban abandonando el lugar, por lo que ellos tenían que fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, porque la militar había visto a sus compañeros; uno andaba tambaleando y el otro lo sujetaba. Yagami tuvo que despedirse de ella dándole otro beso, la muchacha quedo sonrojada, pero tuvo prometer que cuando se vuelvan a ver en algún otro torneo, tendrían que fingir odiarse mutuamente y seguir con las miradas amenazantes.

—Recuérdame cuando veas la luna.

—Recuérdame cuando veas las estrellas.

**~F**in

* * *

_**como prometí, xD termine subiendo otro songfic jajaja :3 espero que les haya gustado… :D **_

_**-¡Feliz Cumple Iori Yagami!- xD jajaja **_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
